A Separate Underland
by MALevolentlyMALlymkun
Summary: Alice Kingsley, trained by her mother as a "professional companion" is set to marry an abusive Hamish, but while fleeing his proposal she falls down a familiar hole into a not-so-familiar Underland. When she gets there she is faced with a whole newer, darker world, and her ability to cope with a Mad Hatters love, and the disturbing appearance of a demon from her past will be tested
1. Prologue

You know, everyone always sees Wonderland as some whimsical place, where everyone wants to be friends(unless they want your head), or they want to make sure your comfortable(isn't that why they make you run in water to get dry, or constantly switch seats at the tea parties)?, but is it really like that? Is Underland, as its rightful name is, really a dark, dark place? Well, I can tell you that what you thought Wonderland was, is not some fantasy straight out of the head full of little blonde curls. No, rather, it's a nightmare come to a terrifying reality for this now grown woman, but the actual questions are what will she find when she falls down the rabbit hole again, and will she dare to like it…


	2. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

It was another drab and dreary day in London, and Alice couldn't have hated it more. Glaring at her mother through her lashes, a steady stream of unladylike words kept up in her head.

 _Oh, if she goes on about my damn stockings, I may tear her not a new head, but a new-_

" Alice dear, you did wear proper attire… didn't you?" my mother inquired.

"Proper attire for what exactly Mother? Proper attire for a lady? I haven't the faintest idea how you managed to find out how a lady would dress, seeing as you know how a harlot would dress if she wanted to fuck the entire male popula-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain on my cheek. My mother had slapped me, not for the first time might I add.

"Alice! That is quite enough!" You see, my mother was a whore if I ever saw one. Before my father, who was my best friend growing up, died, she was going around sleeping with other men, anyone really, sailors, men of town, my fathers colleagues, hell, even his best man! She had absolutely no boundaries, and after my father died she began to run a fucking whore house! Sure, my fathers company didn't leave the amount of money we would have had, had he been alive to keep it running, but we had enough to survive, quite comfortably. Instead my mother opened her whore house, and guess who was on her way to be paraded around, advertised, and eventually bought- I mean "courted and married", using my "skills" my mother forced me into learning at the grand age of nine. You guessed it, me. Now she expects me to duck, suck, and fuck our way to a prestigious family, with power and money, because obviously she doesnt have enough of either. I hate my life. Now, don't read me wrong, I really try hard to not be one of those girls who hates my life because of no-good-reason, but you try to be happy while your own mother is forcing you to be a whore. Yeah, thats what i thought.

"I will not tolerate my brat speaking to me that way," my mother declared to me.

"I will not tolerate being sold to some man as a sex slave," I all but hissed to her.

"You can tolerate, and you will."

At the party, everyone knew who my mother is, who I am, and what we do, it seems. And many girls seem to be upset about it, for reasons I can't imagine. The boy, for he can't possibly be a man, I am to seduce then marry is a pasty faced son of a bitch, who is a bratty, spoiled, and stuck-up mama's boy named Hamish. I hate him in every way.

"Alice?! Ms. Kingsley? That is you, correct?" A nasally voice behind me asked. Taking a deep breathe, i faced Hamish.

"Yes Hamish, it is me. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I guess my question for you, my little whore, is to what can I owe for some pleasure," Hamish tried to purr to me, while only succeeding to look like a slimy sleaze. Jeez, and I'm supposed to marry this guy?

"Well Alice, I must go, but meet me at the gazebo," he wheezed out, and the with a disgusting wink, added, "amd maybe we can go somewhere afterwards."

"Or not Hamish, and I doubt you will get what you expect at the gazebo." I hissed at him, before whirling around to storm off to the rose maze to think.

Upon entering the rose maze, explicit, vulgar sounds permeated the air. Creeping around a corner, the source of the noises were soon made apparent. My sisters husband, Lois, and one of his mistresses were groping and doing many other things, practically in public. Practically in my sisters face. Not that I cared, she had been a bitch to me since the start of the whorehouse, but I still felt for that old Margaret. Either way, I wasn't getting involved in what I felt my sister should have ended when it started, and went to walk away when i flash of white caught my eye. Was that… a rabbit? No, it couldn't be, it had been years since I've seen that rabbit… Just a trick of my imagination…

Walking away, i headed to the gazebo, prepared for anger. As I arrived, it all fell silent around me. Looking around, I found all eyes on me waiting,expecting something. Fabulous. walking up to the gazebo I thought about my answer. Would I follow my mothers dreams and become Hamish's whore, or refuse to become what they wanted of me? I know the obvious answer is no, but this is all I know. I don't know what the real world is like, and my abusive mother is all I have. I mean, sure when I was younger and my mother had first begun to hit me and force me to learn the "profession", as she called it, some of the older girls had tried to take me in, shelter me and protect me, give me some form of mothering, however my mother soon stopped that and I had to be on my own mostly.

Approaching the gazebo, I began to fear for what would happen, I still had no idea what my answer would be, nor how my mother would react.

"Alice Kingsley," Hamish began when I was standing in front of him. "Would you love to be honored to be my wife?"

Now, I'm not sure why, but when said that, "Would I love to be honored" as if it's a privalidge to be married to him, I made up my mind.

"No. No, Hamish, I would not love to be your whore, I would loathe it. There is no honor in being your wife, and I detest the fact you act as such. No, I shall not be marrying you any time in this life, or any others."

Quite pleased with myself, I sat back to watch Hamish's reaction, ignoring a strangle cry of "Alice!" from my mother. His reaction, however, was not expected at all. I simply thought he would be angry, yell maybe, which he did, but certainly not this.

"You… don't want me?" he quietly hissed to me. Unable to stop myself, I responded to him.

"It would be a curse to be tied in any way to someone like you," I smirked

"BITCH! YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! YOU WOULD BE BLESSED TO HAVE SOMEONE SUCH AS ME!"

With that I barely dodged the fist flying towards my face. Giving one shocked glance, I did not expect him to hit me, I turned tail and sprinted away, Hamish giving pursuit. Stumbling slightly, I took a sharp left, into the maze, and ran through corner after corner. Pausing to catchh my breathe, i strained to hear him.

"Alice dear…" a voice whispered to me, " I know you're in here… And you know I will find you… I just need to turn one more corner, and then you won't ever escape from me.

Terrified, I spied the one long, sharp thorn adorning a loose vine, and pulled it towards me. When I saw a shadow creeping closer I readied myself, and when his face peered around the corner, i jammed the thorn vine and all, into his face, catching his eye, and made one quick loop around his head with the vine. Fleeing him, I took one glance back in time to see him pulling the vine away, leaving a large gash down his eye, before hiding once again. Listening to him roar in rage I hid in bushes, desperate to stay away from him. I knew from my times in the maze, there was only one way out, and he was blocking it. As i heard his footsteps closer and closer, I slowly scooted back, deeper into the brush, when I felt myself give way.

In that one moment, just before you fall, you see your regrets, what you wish you would've done to help others, you dwell on the way your life was horrible, and feel guit for not trying to do more and make your life better. In that one moment, you feel fear, from uncertainty of what will happen, fear it will not turn out good.

As I tipped back, back, back, I felt no guilt. When I felt myself leave the ground,and realize this was no normal hole, I felt no regret. When I was caught up in that moment just before I fell far down, I felt no fear.

I felt exhilarated.


	3. Chapter 2: But It's Not The Same

A/N: Hey guys, so I've been forgetting about authors notes, so here's one for you guys:) This is my first fanfic but I've been reading these for forever! Also, I know my Mad Hatter in this one doesn't look like Johnny Depp did, but please don't judge me on that, this is just how I kinda envisioned him. Anyways, let me know how I'm doing:)

Also, unfortunately for my happiness, and my wallet, i do not own Alice in Wonderland, or the amazing Johnny Depp:/

Chapter 2

But It's Not The Same?

Groaning, i opened my eyes, looking around to see what my surrounding where. Everything about me ooked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It looked these dreams I once had, about a place called…

"Hmmm… You smell so… good…" peering up I saw a smallish rabbit looking down at me. "Darling Human… You look so… delicious… Tell me pretty human, do you taste as good as you look?" I prepared to fight the rabbit off when I it grin, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Just as it lunged at me I spun back, neatly dodging the attack, looking around to find a weapon. My breathe caught when i realized the only weapon was a sword hung about the rabbit who was now sprinting at me again. Taking a deep breathe, I stepped to the side, snaking a hand out to pluck the sword from the rabbit, but his teeth caught my arm before I could get away. choking back a scream, I raised the sword, and through blurry tears, jammed the sword into the rabbits eye. it screamed, but bit down harder, causing me to whimper out in pain. In a desperate attempt to get the rabbit off me, I grabbed the handle of the sword and twisted, twisted until blood splattered my dress and hans, until the groundd was soaked and the rabbit was limp.

"Well, that was… rather interesting, I must say. I wouldn't have though a little thing like you could have fought off that measly rabbit," a voice from behind me declared. Gasping, I whirled around to see a tall man coming out of the shadows towards me. Not only was he tall, his build managed to look muscled, but not overly built, still looking lithe, too. He had shaggy, curly black hair, and a chiseled face. His attire seemed to consist of a slim, close fitting suit, that looked to be a darker brown. A great top hat adorned his head, stuck through with sewing needles, the odd peacock or other bird feather, and slip of paper reading "In this Fashion 10/6". Quickly deciding I would let my mouth do the thinking(of course i spoke without thinking again), i blurted out,

"Should I be flattered then, that someone so great deemed me surprising?" I inquired. "Because I don't see anyone who i should be flattered by. All i really see is a cocksucking dipwad who seems to be a little dusty around he knees."

The strange man simply shook his head and laughed.

"You have a bark, at least that will help you in the courts." He began to stalk around me, sizing me up. i seemed. I tried to be unbothered by it, but I was getting a little uncomfortable. Suddenly he whipped an arm out, managing to clip me in the side before i danced away and snaggee my fingers onto his hand o twist it around. He smirked at me, and thats when I knew he had let me grab him. Thats when I knew he was far more dangerous than anyone else i had met. And that thrilled me more than the fall had.

"Well, you seem to be quick, for a girl who's all scrap and no training. I merely hope your bite is as bad as your bark. Follow me, Little Girl, I will take you ti the White Queen's Court. We will decide what to do with you there."

As he turned away, obviously expecting me to follow i jabbed at him before trailing behind him.

"Tell me, does your ass hurt as bad as your knees?"

He simply shook his shoulders in silent laughter before calling back "You'll make it better with all your asskissing later!"

"What makes you think I'll kiss your ass, hmm? Getting a little cocky, now aren't you?"

"Oh, I know you'll be kissing my ass, because I caught you checking it out."

—-

After walking for what seemed like forever, although it was probably only a few hpurs, judging by the fact the strange man hadn't even broken a sweat, we reached a grand castle. Gazing up at it, I caught the man looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's rude to stare, you know," I stage whispered to him. "But while we haveamoment, an survival rules?"

"You're a quick learner," he said approvingly, "and your right. The rules you need to know are

Dont trust anyone.

2\. If you hear strange noises, or noises of pain or the likes, ignore. It;s harder to deal with it than to ignore it.

Don't make a promise. You will be bound to it.

Don't give away anything of yours, or accept a gift. If you are offered anything, define, or offer them money. Don't talke anything for free. As soon as you do that, you are indebted to them, however, you can attempt to give gifts, i just suggest you start of smaller, stupider creatures first, as practice.

Don't fall in love. It is forbidden.

—

Thiking back to his words about love being forbidden, I followed him through h winding halls, trying to keep up with his brisk pace. Although it may seem I am a cold hearted bitc, I really di believe in the though of love, hoping i would find it someday, ut in a place where love was forbidden? Forget it. Slowly pulling myself out of my thought, I came back to what the man was saying.

"…so you see, this is all quite important if you want to get through intac-"

"What is your name?" I interrupted him. Glaring at me he answered

You may call me the Hatter. Now, were you listening to anything i was telling you? If you would like t survive then you must-" But he was inerupted yet again.

"Hatter, Mad Hatter, the Queen would like to see you and your… pet…", a small rodent creature told them. Offended, I was about to speak up about my objection to being called a pet, but a look from the Hatter silenced me.

"We will be right to her."

Walking quickly through the hall we came upon an ornate, large set of double doors. Hearing trumpets on the other side of the doors, I looked at the Hatter questioningly.

"She has a taste for the grand."

Walking into the room, the first thing I noticed was the large throne in the middle of the room. The second thing was the white-haired beauty sitting prim and proper on it.

"Well, well, Hatter. Did you bring me a new pet?"

A/N: Hey guys, so I don't have internet connection at my house, and I'm actually posting this off my boyfriends house, and to post I have to go sit in front of little cafes with free wifi, so my posting won't be completely on schedules, but I will post new chapters whenever I can:)


End file.
